cette nuitlà
by misao girl
Summary: Duo rêve de Heero et ...voici la séquelle!
1. Default Chapter

auteur:misao girl  
  
e-mail:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
disclaimer:les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi sinon ce ne serait pas une fanfic  
  
genre:yaoi,OOC...  
  
couple:1&2  
  
notes:*...*pour les pensées des persos, italique pour le narrateur, [..]pour mes commentaires de dingue!!  
  
  
  
**_ Cette nuit-là  
  
  
_**  
-Heero...  
  
-Continue Heero, j't'en prie!!plus vite!!!  
  
_ Duo poussait des gémissements à peine audibles mais qui n'échappèrent pas à l'ouie ultra-dévellopée du soldat parfait qui maudissait son camarade de chambre de parler même endormi comme si ces bavardages incessants durant la journée ne suffisait pas. Heero se demandait ce que l'Américain pouvait bien raconté. Il entendait sa voix mais ne saissisait pas la signification de ses mots. A vrai dire ce n'était pas des mots mais plutôt des gémissements.  
_  
*J'espère que ce baka n'est pas entrain de faire un cauchemar. J'en ai marre de me réveiller à cause de ses cris.*  
  
- Heero...  
  
_Cette fois le soldat parfait perçut que le natté l'appelait._  
  
-Non mais je rêve il m'enquiquine même dans ces rêves! A croire qu'il veut vraiment me pousser à bout!  
  
-Encore ...oui encore..oh heero c'est bon!  
  
  
*Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte! Pourquoi il s'agite comme ça sous ses couvertures. J'en ai marre de son manège je vais le réveiller et lui apprendre à être silencieux!*   
  
  
_ Heero se leva et prit la direction du lit de Duo.  
_  
  
*Je vais le jeter sous la douche et allumer l'eau froide. Après ça il ne reparlera plus jamais durant son sommeil.*[c'est à peine un sadique notre petit hee-chan!!]  
  
_ Heero découvrit Duo mais son regard se figea quand il vit son compagnon de chambre caresser son torse avec sa main droite et se masturber avec la main gauche en continuant de prononcer son nom.  
_  
*Non c'est impossible, il n'est comme même pas en train de se masturber en pensant à moi!!ce baka n'est pas suicidaire à ce point. Je sais que Shinigami ne craint pas la mort mais de là à provoquer la colère du soldat parfait. Je vais le frapper pour lui apprendre à fantasmer sur moi!! Omae o korosu baka! Je vais te donner la correction de ta vie pour avoir osé penser à ça avec moi!!Mais ais-je vraiment envie de le frapper? Est-ce de la colère que je ressens? Non ce n'est pas de la colère mais plutôt de la frustration. Mais c'est impossible si c'était vraiment de la frustration cela voudrait dire que moi aussi je voudrais ...faire ça...avec lui. Je dois avouer que j'ai moi-même souvent fantasmer sur lui mais les rêves ne sont pas forcément révélateur de la réalité.[bah tiens!] Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de lui? Duo a un corps parfait qui attire tous les regards aussi bien ceux des femmes que des hommes, il en est parfaitement conscient et il en joue. Son aspect androgyne n'arrange pas mes affaires, il est assez efféminé pour pouvoir m'attirer. Mais serait-ce une bonne idée que de cesser à la tentation? Arriverons-nous à travailler ensemble si cela arrive? Est-ce que j'arriverais encore à contenir mon attirance envers lui une fois que j'aurais donné libre cours à mes désirs?*  
  
-Heero...  
  
*Il m'appelle encore alors qu'il continue à se masturber, il est si beau, si désirable. Même dans mes fantasmes, je ne l'imaginais pas aussi beau. Beauté...Ce n'est pas ce mot que je devrais avoir à l'esprit. Si je le trouve beau cela implique que j'ai des sentiments pour lui. Or je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je dois le trouver sexy, désirable mais pas beau!!! Je ne dois vouloir que son corps! Je dois juste satisfaire mes désirs pour calmer mes hormones et ne pas compromettre mes missions en admirant l'arrière-train de mes coéquipiers.  
  
-Aishiteru Heero.  
  
*Non ce n'est pas possible! Non! Duo dis-moi que j'ai rêvé, que je n'ai pas entendu ses mots sortir de ta bouche. Pourquoi Duo? Pourquoi pleures-tu en disant ses mots? Pourquoi dis-tu que tu m'aimes si ça te rend tristre. Je n'aime pas quand tu es tristre, je déteste te voir pleurer car j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser, que moi aussi je vais pleurer. Non c'est impossible! Je suis le soldat parfait, je n'ai pas de coeur et je ne peux pleurer. Je ne ressens aucun sentiment que ce soit de la tristesse ou de l'amour. Je ne peux pas ressentir, j'ai dû faire beaucoup d'efforts pour arriver à ce résultat. Et pourtant il suffit que tu me dises ces quelques mots pour faire fondre mon coeur de glace. Mais puis-je répondre à ton attente? Est-ce que je ressens la même chose? Je te désire certes mais est-ce que je t'aime? Qu'est ce que l'amour? Comment puis-je savoir si je t'aime alors que je ne connais même pas la signification du mot amour? Un jour je t'ai entendu parler d'amour en prenant l'exemple du bonheur que vivent Trowa et Quatre depuis qu'ils se sont avoués leurs sentiments. Tu as dit à ce moment-là que l'on était amoureux quand on voulait rester à côté d'une personne, l'épauler quand elle se sent mal, sécher ses larmes, lui rendre le sourire, partager les bons moments ainsi que les mauvais. Tu as aussi dit que l'attirance physique jouait un rôle important mais pas déterminant. Si je m'en tiens à cette définition, il est évident que je suis tombé amoureux de toi car je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de sécher ses larmes qui coulent le long de tes joies. J'ai envie de te donner ce que tu souhaites pour revoir ton magnifique sourire et tes yeux s'illuminer. Duo tu as accompli un véritable miracle. Tu as fait de moi un être misérable, faible, dépendant de ton sourire et de ta présence. Je ne serai plus jamais le même mais cela ne me dérange pas. Je suis heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé ma raison de vivre, je vais me battre pour toi Duo et quand cette fichue guerre sera finie je vivrais pour toi et avec toi. Mais pour le moment je ne peux satisfaire ton voeu le plus cher, celui de t'aimer, car je dois me montrer fort pour te protéger et pour avoir le droit et la possibilité de te rendre heureux un jour. Pardonne-moi de te faire souffrir mon amour mais je te jure qu'un jour je te rendrai ton amour au centuple. Et ce jour-là je serais vivant pour la première fois de ma vie.*  
  
_Heero déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du natté et vit ce dernier sourire. Il retourna se coucher et se promit de tout faire pour que cette guerre se finisse le plus tôt possible.   
_  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Note : ma soeur m'a fait une crise à la fin de la fic car Duo ne se réveillait pas et qu'il y avait pas de bisou!!!Alors il y aura peut-être une suite (l'auteur avec un flingue sur la tête version Heero Yui). D'accord petite soeur t'énerves pas si tu me tues y'aura pas de suite !!  
  
Vivi-chan : voilà maintenant si vous voulez une suite il suffit de demander.  



	2. une confession tant attendue

auteur:misao girl  
  
e-mail:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
disclaimer : les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi   
  
Genre:yaoi,OOC...  
  
couple : 1&2  
           
notes:*...*pour les pensées des persos, italique pour le narrateur, [..]pour mes commentaires de dingue !!  
  
réponses aux reviews:  
  
Tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que ma proposition de suite (ou plutôt celle de ma soeur) N'AVAIT EN AUCUN CAS POUR BUT UN CHANTAGE AUX REVIEWS!!!!!je suis désolée si certaines l'ont considérées ainsi mais dans ce cas ces personnes n'auraient pas du laisser de reviews et c'est tout (un e-mail pour demander la suite aurait suffi)!!! Je ne fais pas de chantage aux reviews je voulais juste savoir si vous vouliez une suite car aucun cas j'avais prévu de continuation à cette fic ! Elle me plaît en one-shot et si ça tenait qu'à moi jamais je n'aurais prévu de suite ! J'ai juste voulu faire plaisir à mes lectrices mais c'est bien la dernière fois que j'utilise ce système de "vote" ! Donc j'ai trouvé un compromis en faisant une suite sous la forme de séquelle ainsi ma fic reste à l'état de one-shot et tout le monde est content (seulement dans mes rêves oui !)   
  
Merci à Lilou, Syria black (très joli surnom !^__^), Raziel, Shinia (tu as raison rien de mieux que le 1&2 power!!!).  
  
Merci aussi à :  
  
Sekhmet02 : merci pour ta review ma puce^__^ Et n'oublie pas que j'ai droit à tes fics en exclu^__~  
  
Cltho : Comme je te l'ai déjà dit j'adore ta possible suite ! Dommage que ça ai provoqué un malentendu ! Mais bon maintenant c'est réglé!^__^Gros bisous et à bientôt sur MSN.  
  
Daria-chan : et oui j'ai un coeur alors voilà la suite !^__^  
  
Law-Sama : voilà la suiteuh!merci pour ta review!moi aussi j'adore tes fics!  
  
Dreamy cat : merci^__^voilà la suiteuh et la prochaine fois pense à laisser ton adresse, si tu ne veux pas sur fanfiction envoie moi un mail  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                   Une confession tant attendue  
  
  
POV de Heero  
  
  Nous venons juste de battre Mariemeiya et maintenant que je suis sûr que la paix sera préservée, je suis décidé à tenir la promesse que je m'étais faite cette nuit-là. Cette nuit où tout mon univers a basculé, où toutes mes certitudes se sont envolées. Cette nuit où je me suis avoué mes sentiments pour un certain baka natté qui m'a permit de traverser l'horreur de la guerre et qui m'a donné une raison de me battre. Je m'étais également promit, dans mon gundam lorsque je tirais sur la forteresse de Mariemeiya de ne pas mourir pour pouvoir lui avouer mon amour aussitôt arrivé à la base. Et me voilà dans la base à sa recherche, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi serein mais en même temps aussi agité et perturbé.  
  
    -Duo !  
  
    -Ah Hee-chan ! Comment ça va ? T'es pas blessé hein ? Bon sang tu m'as fait peur, ton gundam a grave morflé !  
  
  
Duo m'a dit tout ça en me prenant dans ses bras pour me montrer à quel point il était heureux.  
  
    -Euh hee-chan ?  
  
    -Hai ?  
  
    -T'es sur que ça va ?  
  
    -Oui, pourquoi ?   
  
    -J'te tiens dans mes bras et tu me repousses pas d'habitude j'ai droit à un flingue entre les 2 yeux accompagné d'un "omae o korosu baka".  
  
    -J'ai quelque chose à te dire Duo.  
  
    -ça a l'air sérieux.  
  
    -Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir.  
  
_Duo le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis ils allèrent en direction du "salon" si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça et il s'assirent en face l'un de l'autre._  
  
     -Très bien j'suis assis Hee-chan. Je t'écoutes. *ça a l'air grave sérieux ce qu'il a à me dire la preuve il a même pas relevé le surnom et ça depuis le début!*  
  
     -Duo je dois te demander de ne pas m'interrompre.  
  
     -ça va être dur, tu me connais j'adore jouer la pipelette.  
  
     -Fais un effort s'il te plaît c'est très important.  
  
     -OK vas-y. *je la sens mal cette histoire !*  
  
     -Je me suis promis à moi-même, il y a un certain temps déjà, de t'avouer quelque chose de très important à la fin de la guerre.  
  
     -Whaouh ! Je me demande ce que c'est ? c'est bien la première fois que je t'entend parler autant en dehors des missions !  
  
     -Duo ! Tu ne devais pas m'interrompre !  
  
     -Désolée c'est plus fort que moi mais t'inquiètes je recommencerais pas, je suis trop curieux d'entendre la suite !!  
  
     -Heeeeroooooo![lol devinez qui c'est ?]  
  
     -Ouh là ! On dirait que le bonbon rose te cherche. Tu ferais mieux de lui répondre sinon elle va rendre sourd tout le personnel de la base.  
  
     -J'irais la voir après, j'ai aussi quelque chose d'important à lui dire.  
  
     -Ah j'ai capté. Tu veux me demander des conseils pour vous mettre ensemble _ dit Duo d'une voix trop_ j_oyeuse pour être vraie._  
  
     -Non, ce n'est pas ça Duo ! Tu te trompes complètement  _  s'emporta Heero._  
  
     -D'accord Hee-chan du calme ! Je voulais pas t'énerver !  
  
     -Duo si tu continues à porter ce masque je n'arriverais jamais à te dire ce que je veux tant te dire depuis si longtemps !  
  
_Duo ne répondit rien de plus en plus intrigué par le comportement du japonais qui était de plus en plus nerveux et n'arrêtait pas de triturer ses doigts._  
  
     -Heero calme toi, tu vas finir par te faire mal. J'arrête de faire le pitre et toi tu me dis ce que tu as à me dire, OK ?  
  
     -OK.  
_  
De longues minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Heero continuait de jouer avec ses mains et évitait soigneusement de regarder Duo dans les yeux. Puis soudain il leva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux améthystes. Duo était subjugué, il ne pouvait plus bouger complètement hypnotisé par les yeux cobalt de son compagnon dans lesquels il se noyait comme dans un océan. Puis il vit Heero quitter son fauteuil et s'approcher doucement de lui d'un air félin. Heero le fixait toujours des yeux attentif à sa réaction. Heero était de plus en plus proche de Duo, ce dernier commençait à avoir vraiment très chaud._  
  
*Non mais il est malade ! Heero si t'arrête pas, je ne répond plus de rien. Je rêve il se rend pas compte à quel point il est sexy avec cette démarche ! Bon sang si je m'écoutais je le violerais sur place ! couchées les hormones ! j'ai dit couché !*  
  
_Soudain Duo revient à la réalité qui se résumait à deux marées cobalt qui le fixaient avec une lueur lubrique. Heero n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres du natté et il le fixait toujours pour s'arrêter en cas de refus de ce dernier mais Duo était complètement hypnotisé et il se laissait faire. Alors Heero résolut à franchir les quelques centimètres restants et posa enfin ses lèvres sur celle de l'Américain qui, après un instant de flottement, répondit avec un plaisir à ce baiser tendre que lui offrait l'homme de sa vie.  
_  
        -Aishiteru Duo.  
  
        -I love you too Hee-chan.  
  
_Puis après quelques autres baisers, ils décidèrent de rejoindre leurs amis pour fêter avec eux à la fois la fin de la guerre mais aussi le début de leur union. Alors que les pauvres techniciens de la base étaient devenus sourds à cause d'une trop grande exposition au syndrome Réléna-cri-suraigu._  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
       
  
       
  
       
  
  



End file.
